Merry Christmas OneShot for FMA4EVER
by Kei-Ten
Summary: What was going on? Were the rolls switched around this time around? Was she supposed to be the leveled headed on this time? Was she supposed to get them out of BAM.Hello wall and hello dark abyss.Guess not.
1. The Oneshot

**Merry Christmas One-Shot for FMA4EVER

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - I dun own the Named... or any of that good stuff **

**

* * *

**

Two days before Christmas and Allison and Tk find themselves caught in the castle of the Order. Not that they were attempting any escape or anything…

"Hurry up, hurry up! We'll get caught!" a girl whispered.

"Dun' worry 'lison, ehm comin'." another replied in slurred speech her movement a bit swayed as she followed Allison down the hall.

"Tk!" Allison exclaimed and held her Asian friend by the shoulders, "You're delirious!"

Tk stopped moving. "No ehm not."

"Yes.. You are…"

"No ehm not.."

"You are delirious."

"Nu uh."

"Yes huh."

"Nuuuu wai.."

"TK!!"

The sound of running feet came closer.

"Ah! The guards!!!!" Allison cried out.

"Seeh? You're deh one who delirious…keke.. Whozat?" Tk brought and hand to her eyes to prevent the non-existent light from getting into them and looked into the mass of security running after them "It's BIRDMAN W- AH!"

Allison pulled away her delirious friend.

What was going on? Were the rolls switched around this time around? Was _she_ supposed to be the leveled headed on this time? Was she supposed to get them out of -**BAM.**

Hello wall and hello dark abyss.

Guess not.

* * *

Allison woke up startled.

"Tk?!" Allison moved her arms around in the dark, "TK?!? WHERE A-"**SMACK.**

"ouch. That hurtz. Reeeeaal bad."

"Tk?"

The lights came on.

Allison gasped.

"Dillon?"

"Yea."

"You're… here?"

"Um.. Yes?"

"Like bad here?"

"Um.. No?"

"Here as in… 'save you' here?"

"Umm… Ok.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tk sat up from the ground.

Allison and Dillon blinked at her.

She rubbed her eyes, "Eh.. G'mornin'… Wha? Izat Dillololon?"

"Excuse me?"

"TK! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Ah em?"

* * *

"Alright, go down this hall and their should be a window you can jump out of," Dillon instructed as they sneaked through the halls.

"Dillon, not come with?" Tk asked as she leaned on Allison for support.

"I'll have to hold the guards off. Allison go, Arkarian should find a cure for Tk."

"PFT!" Tk laughed, "No cure."

"What?" Dillon stopped walking.

"Che, there's no cure for _Coffee _and _candy_ you loser."

Dillon did a double take. _What_ just happened?

"Tk!" Allison scolded.

"_Bleh_."

**"THERE THEY ARE!"**

"Dillon there's too many!"

"Damn, out the window?"

"Say wah??" Tk barely had time to think as Dillon pushed both girls out the window.

* * *

"OOMPH!"

"OUCH!"

"DEH HE-OW!"

"SHH!!!!"

The trio pressed against the wall.

"Arkarian and the others should be here to pick us up…" Dillon panted.

"I think.. I just died." Tk hit her head against the wall.

"Um, maybe we should run.." Allison said nervously as black figures closed in.

"BIRD MEN!"

"TK STOP IT! THEY AREN'T NICE REMEMBER??" Allison pulled on Tk's bag strap.

"RUN!!" Dillon exclaimed.

Oh right speaking of Tk's bag.

Tk reached a hand in and pulled out… a gun?

She pointed it at the army as they kept going.

She pulled the trigger.

"_BANG_!"

No really… Just.. Bang.

A comedic red flag with the word "BANG" in bold black letters and white action marks.

Everyone present fell on their faces.

"What was that Tk?!" Allison exclaimed.

"What are you doing?? This isn't the time to be playing around1!"

"Hm.. Coulda sworn it wuz the right one.." Tk rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm.." she hit the butt of the gun against her knee.

".. Ouch."

"Tk! Come on I see the others!!" Allison pulled on Tk's arm as she took aim, "Let's go."

Tk smiled and said one word, "Bang."

There was an explosion and the last thing Allison saw was Tk sticking out her tongue and pulling an eyelid down.

* * *

"TK!" Allison yelled as she came to.

"Ah.. My ears are ringing.."

"Dillon? Oh, um, sorry… Where's Tk?"

Dillon's face hardened. Allison's eyes watered up thinking for the worst.

"Is she.."

"She supposedly is going Christmas shopping, along with everyone else," Dillon said.

"What? - But they all went last week?"

"yes…"

"Oh! Speaking of gifts!" Allison pulled out a box, from who knows where, and gave it to Dillon.

His face flushed as he took the gift.

"Thanks."

"Oh Do you have something for me??"

Dillon smirked, "You've been a bad kid this year, with all the stuff you've pulled."

Allison's face was complete horror. Would she get… coal???

"But I got you something anyway.."

"You did???"

"Yep. Now, close your eyes."

Allison did so and felt the weight change as something was put in her hand.

"**Coal**??"

"Yep."

Allison frowned.. Teared up a bit..

"It's a joke gift Allison."

"… what?"

"Here, let me show you."

Dillon took the lump of coal again and held in his hand. Allison stared carefully just incase it was magic like Tk.

**CRUSH**.

_"EEEEE!! You broke it!"_

Dillon laughed and held out his hand for Allison to see.

"No I didn't."

In his hand, along with the black ash, sat a silver chain with a diamond heart and dangling stars.

Allison gaped at the gift. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

**_"Merry Christmas."__

* * *

_ **

Kei-Ten : Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year 


	2. BTSMistletoe

**Merry Christmas One-Shot for FMA4EVER**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - I dun own the Named... or any of that good stuff **

**

* * *

**

"Pssstt.."

"What Isabel?" Arkarian asked.

"Why didn't we get mistletoe?"

"Why, so you and Arkarian can pull a couch underneath it?" Elizabeth snickered.

The couple's face flushed.

"N-No! I just thought it'd be cute for Allison and Dillon to kiss under the mistletoe! It-it's like tradition!"

"Uh huh.. Sure." Elizabeth said, "You're lucky Matt isn't here and with Neriah for Christmas."

Isabel's scrunched up.

"He's not going to mess up my first Christmas with Arkarian."

"Really now?" Elizabeth pulled out a phone.

"No, don't!" Isabel exclaimed and jumped Elizabeth.

_"Mistletoe is overrated"_

Everyone stopped moving to look at her.

Tk looked at everyone else. Then back at the string in her hand. Then the mistletoe in the other. Then the blank ceiling. Butterfly. String. Butterfly.. Butterfly.

"ARG GO AWAY!" Elizabeth chased after the butterfly.

Tk sighed, stood up and followed Elizabeth out.

"Oh yea..." Tk turned around again and pointed up above Isabel's and Arkarian's heads, "Overrated."

* * *

**Kei-Ten : Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year**

(Dun worry, i think mistletoe can make a story cute, just yea... sdfjbgakdbg, i'll keep that to myself, cuz im going to start rambling... ... yea..


End file.
